Love & Lies
by RayneOfAgrona
Summary: Everything in Forks has changed now. Everyone knows the Cullens are vampires. All because they saved my life. Which is cool, I didn't want to die. The difficult thing is I'm gay and dating the guy that saved me, not knowing I want his sister not him.. I've gotten myself into a really bad situation now haven't I?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan-fiction I have ever written, so please be nice in your criticism, pointers, etc. This is a fem-slash so if you don't like women being with other women I highly suggest you do not read this story, and for those who do like that kind of stuff I hope you enjoy. Thank you :)._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight... Otherwise I'd be a millionaire.. :P but seriously this is just for fun and to hopefully improve my writing abilities... Enjoy 3**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I felt her lips on mine again. Man they were so soft. Wait, wait her? Soft? I open my eyes and met brilliant golden eyes. But not _her _eyes. Shit.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

I smiled gently, "I'm fine, Edward. Honestly." I'm so glad that he can't read my mind.

I suppose I should explain what's going on. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella preferably. I am 17 years old. I attend Forks High School, have done for a few months. My best friend Jacob is a shifter, my dad's the chief police officer and I'm dating Edward Cullen a vampire, much to my fathers and best friend's horror. Yes, everyone in Forks knows the Cullen's are vampires. They kinda got busted when saving me, but that stories way to gruesome. I don't want remember that right now. Everyone thinks I'm in love with Edward (gag inducing much?). I'm dating him to get closer to Alice. Gorgeous, amazing, pixie like Alice Cullen. The woman vampire who had me at first glance, if I had my way I'd be in her arms, kissing her. Not _him._ But of course like everything else in my life it didn't work like that. She is with Jasper. So I'm settling for second best since everyone else in that family are already taken.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm? What? Sorry." I replied a little embarrassed that I was thinking of her again.

Edward smiled, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." I replied quickly.

Edward smiled and then frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Alice wants me home."

I nodded, pretending to be upset.

"I'll be back." Edward says while stroking my face.

All I could think was, I want Alice not you. But I still said " Ok, I'll wait." _For her._

Edward nodded and walked human speed to my window. He looked back at me and then he was gone.

I sighed and lay back down on my bed. I shook my head in frustration. The closer I got to Edward the more I thought about Alice. Why didn't I have the courage to tell Edward I wasn't straight? That I was gay? Because I didn't want to hurt him. Geez I'm a chicken shit aren't I?

I closed my eyes and hoped my dream weren't plagued by the pixie like vampire.

APOV

The vision hit me faster than the rest, all I could remember before falling into the vision was talking to Esme about the vampires coming to talk to us and me calling Edward away from my Bella. Wait, no bad Alice. Not _your _Bella. She's with Edward not you. As soon as I finished that line of thought my vision started. Bella stood in a clearing looking around in shock. The shifter Jacob was standing next to her looking angry. He turned to her; "I told you they would leave again. The Cullen's never stay for this long. Give up on _him." _He snarled. She shook her head and whispered "Alice. Why?" It broke my heart to her say my name like that. Laughter rang through the field. "Because they are weak." An unknown vampire appeared before Bella with glowing red eyes. "Wow, James was right to kidnap you. You smell fantastic." Jacob phased and lunged at the new vampire in his wolf form only to be flung at a tree, snapping it in half. Jacob didn't move. I looked at my Bella and saw the vampire had sunk his fangs into Bella. Bella was struggling but couldn't break free. Within a few more seconds the vampire dropped Bella to the ground. The vampire smiled and brought out a knife and the vision faded.

I sat up screaming, "Bella!"

All my family looked at me concerned. "What happened?" Emmett asked, being the protective bear he is.

"We left Bella again and just after we left Bella was attacked by another vampire."

"What happened to Bella?" Asked Edward who had just arrived.

"She died."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Had to go see the doctors yet again :( . I'm writing this fanfic for a friend. So if you don't like it too bad lol I'm kidding. I hope you do like what I have done so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Otherwise in the movie Bella and Alice would be together, because Edward annoys me -_-.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

I ran to her house as fast as I could. I had to check on her. I could feel Alice 2 steps behind me, her thoughts racing too fast for me to actually read her. All I got was she was a little too concerned for my Bella. I shook my head I must be hearing this incorrectly. Alice wouldn't, would she? Bella's house came into vision and I could hear her tossing and turning in her bed. Without hesitation I leapt into her room and froze. My Bella was asleep on her bed, not staying still for more than a few seconds. Her bed was drenched with sweat and I could hear her heart racing. Alice moved forward with a worried look on her face.

"Bella?" her musical voice seemed to echo in the house, but it didn't wake Bella up.

I moved over to my Bella and knelt beside her and gently placed my hand on her head. Which made her wake up and scream.

"Bella. Stop it's us." Alice said quietly touching my Bella's hand.

I had to stop the growl that rose up in my throat, I managed to stop it just in time. I heard Jacob run up stairs and burst into the room ready to phase. But once he realized it was us he calmed down.

"Nightmares again Bells?" Jacob asked gently walking over to the bed. Where Alice was holding Bella.

When the hell did that happen? I didn't hear Alice move. I'll have to talk to her when we get back home. "Where's Charlie?"

"Out hunting. He can't really stand to be around wolves too much anymore."

I nodded; "Well your kind do stink."

"Not any better than yours." Charlie stood at the door with his arms crossed. His eyes glowing a little and glaring at me.

He then turned to Alice and smiled; "Hey Ali. Why don't you carry Bella into the bathroom and see if you can get her to cool down in the bath?"

Alice nodded and gently picked up Bella. Before I could stop myself I caught her by the wrist and growled.

"Edward!" Carlisle cried making me jump I didn't hear him either. Which was odd.

"Bella needs to be cooled down and Alice is the only woman here at the moment. So let her do it." I let go of Alice's wrist with a nod.

"Alice we need to talk later."

Alice's face showed pain and sadness, "Of course." Then she walked at human speed to the bathroom.

"How about we change these sheets while she's in there and get some in clothes?" Asked Carlisle.

APOV

Edward just turned around on the spot and ran. I got off the ground and followed. I had to guard my thoughts will running. I few times I stumbled and let a few things slip. Hopefully Edward didn't hear them. I also had to make sure I didn't run faster than he did. God I never knew how slow Edward was. I wanted to overtake him but I thought better of it. My whole body was screaming to just get there as soon as possible. But as soon as I thought that I saw her place and leapt into her bedroom just after Edward. Edward froze. My jaw dropped poor Bella was soaked and was obviously not having a very good dream. Oh god she's dreaming about _that. _

"Bella?" I asked while stepping forward, which seemed to snap Edward out of his daze.

He moved to Bella's side and placed his hand on her head. I jumped when she screamed.

Without thinking I moved closer and grabbed Bella's hand; "Bella, stop it's just us."

I hear Jacob run up the stairs as I feel Bella gently pull me towards her. Jacob burst through the doors as Bella ended up in my arms. I could feel Jacob shake from the bed but stopped when he noticed Edward.

"Nightmares again Bells?" Jacob asked gently walking over to the bed. I felt Bella move away from Jacob the closer he got, not that he noticed or anything.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Edward seeming angry, oh crap.

"Out hunting. He can't really stand to be around wolves too much anymore.".

"Well your kind do stink." Edward growled.

"Not any better than yours." Charlie stood at the door with his arms crossed. His eyes glowing a little and glaring at Edward like he was the worst person in the world. Which I know to Charlie, Edward was.

He then turned to me and beamed a smile at me like I was his favourite daughter. Aside from Bella of course; "Hey Ali. Why don't you carry Bella into the bathroom and see if you can get her to cool down in the bath?"

I nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically. As gently as I could I picked up Bella. Before I could take a step Edward growled and grabbed my wrist. If I didn't have Bella in my arms I would have decked him. I looked him in the eyes, all I saw was jealousy and hatred. I then felt like he never loved me as a sister.

"Edward!" Carlisle cried out in outrage. I almost swore in shock. I knew Carlisle and Esme followed but I thought they were going to stay outside.

"Bella needs to be cooled down and Alice is the only woman here at the moment. So let her do it." Edward nodded and let go of my wrist finally.

"Alice we need to talk later."

I flinched. He must of heard something earlier on from the sound of that, "Of course." Then I walked as slow as I could to the bathroom.

I heard Carlisle mumble something but I was too distracted, turning on the bath taps and thinking of a way to take Bella's clothes without tempting me too much.

After a few seconds of thinking I gave up and just started taking her clothes off slowly when she mumbled; "Alice'. I swear if I was human I'd look like a tomato.

"Why are you undressing me?" She mumbled.

"Because you're overheating Bella. I need to get you in the bath."

She nodded but didn't seem to move, "Bella?" I asked slightly tilting my head.

She slowly pulled away much to my dismay. She stood up very wobbly and started undressing. Which made me look away and stare at the wall opposite her. I'm already in enough trouble with Edward wouldn't do to cause more trouble. Even though all I wanted to do was to turn around and kiss her then but her in the bath. No no no no no no no no no no! Bad, bad Alice. Thank god my walls were up otherwise I'm pretty sure Edward would be in here in a heartbeat. I heard Bella sigh and slip into the water.

"Is it safe to look?" I asked quietly.

"Of course it is. I'm not that ugly." Bella laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way Bella." I said turning around slowly.

All I could see of Bella was her shoulder, neck and her face. Her head had fallen forward almost submerging her face in water. I moved over quickly and gently pushed her head backwards. It ended up landed on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

She hummed in respose; "Are you ok Bella?"

She nodded; "I dreamed about _that _again. Whenever I do I always get so hot."

Without thought I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

I felt her move and her lips meet mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tah Dah. :D. _

_**Disclaimer: I owns nothing. Aside from the story line.**_

Chapter 3

BPOV

_I felt his breath on my neck. "I know your scared Isabella. You can scream. Please scream. I want to hear you scream. FUCKING SCREAM YOU BITCH". I felt the sting of his bite, while all I could think of please please let them come. Let her save me please. I don't know how much more I can take. I felt the pain in between my legs again I screamed out as I saw his face. He continued as he neared his end he started hitting me again. I could feel the remainder of my ribs break and my fingers in my right hand snap. "Stop please?" I ask before I could stop myself. My vision started to blur. I knew what was coming, the knife. He dragged it across my skin; I felt the poison on his blade sink into the cuts. I knew it was to stop the scars from showing but man it stung like a bitch. I could feel him finish above me and pull out. The last thing I remember is a giant roar._

I woke up screaming thinking it was him, back again to finish the job but he was dead. I heard a musical voice and a cold hand on mine. Opening my eyes I saw it was Alice. I managed to stop screaming, just. I felt horrible. It felt like both of his poisons were still in my system. I felt someone pick me up gently and was stopped by a growl. I couldn't get out of the black pit of my mind. My body was overheating so much I didn't know how they were still holding me. My mind went back to the roar. I wanted to know what could have caused that roar. No lion could of caused it so what was it? I felt the hands holding me return. When did they leave? I felt the hands slowly take off my night shirt and my shorts. They seemed to freeze when it came to my underwear. I could have sworn they were shaking. I slowly opened my eyes to see Alice kneeling in front of me with a confused look on her face. Her eyes constantly moving up and down my body. This of course delighted me to no end.

After a few seconds of just watching Alice watch me I decided I should at least say something "Alice'. I swear if she was woman her head would have gone through the roof. It was adorable.

"Why are you undressing me?" I mumbled, trying to stay awake.

"Because you're overheating, Bella. I need to get you in the bath."

Wanna join me? Man my minds dirty and seductive as hell. Wish I had the guts to actually say anything.

"Bella?" I forgot I was supposed to get in the bath by myself. Bad Bella.

I stood up but could feel my legs were about to give way and started undressing. Oh well if I fell I have a sexy vampire to catch me. Alice looked at the wall which made me smile. So polite. I put my foot first into the water and sighed. Perfect temperature and slid in the rest of the way.

"Is it safe to look?" I just heard her ask.

"Of course it is. I'm not that ugly." I joked.

"I didn't mean it that way Bella." Alice said defensively

I felt sleep pull at me and my eyes close of their own accord. I felt Alice gently push my head back but it ended up on her shoulder. She smelt of her usual vanilla perfume.

"Bella?"

I hummed in response not having enough energy to talk.

"Are you ok Bella?"

I nodded in response; "I dreamed about that again. Whenever I do I always get so hot."

I felt her arms wrap around me and her lips press up against my forehead. Without thinking I pulled away from her and kissed her. My whole body screamed and I followed suit. I heard Alice scream out my name and someone burst through the door. I couldn't stop screaming. I felt someone pick me up and wrap something around me. The next second I felt my back hit something soft. I assumed my bed. I opened my eyes and everything was red and black. I realized I was still screaming when tears started to stream down my face. I felt everything bone in my body crack and get bigger. Charlie's face appeared above mine and I saw the blood drain from his face.

"Outside now!" He roared.

I felt someone pick me up and take me outside in a blur. They put me on the ground and I saw it was Alice. I heard Charlie bark some orders to everyone around and he appeared in front of me again.

"Bells after this one the others won't so much. I promise."

What in hell is he talking about?! I heard the roaring again and realised it was coming from me.

"Bells close your eyes."

I did as I was told. A little while later the pain had stopped and I heard a gasp. Opening my eyes I felt my jaw drop. I could see over the building.

"Holy shit. Bella's a dragon shifter!" I heard Jacob say from below.

I laughed and heard rumbling. I looked down at my feet. I didn't see human hands. I saw this giant, clawed, scaled paw. I looked to my left and saw a brown dragon's long face in the windows reflection.

Oh fuck.

**Mwahahahahahaha. -cough- . Everything shall be explained soonish. Including what happened to Bella at the start and how the Cullens were found out. Just bewarned the chapters coming up will most likely be cliffhangers. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys I have an obsession with dragons. I mean who wouldn't? THERE FREAKING AWESOME! -clears throat- ok I'm all good now._

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Otherwise I'd have Kate Beckinsale in there somewhere XD**

Chapter 4

APOV

Bella pulled back violently and started screaming. "Bella!" I screamed.

She tried to claw at her body but I managed to stop her before she ripped off her skin. She was suddenly overpowering me. What the hell?

The door shattered as Esme burst through the door; "Wha..? I'll get Charlie and Carlisle get her in her room." And she vanished down the stairs.

I'm pretty sure if I could cry, I'd like shit. Thank god I can't at the moment. I picked up the still screaming Bella from the bath and as quickly as I could wrapped her in a towel. I ran into her room and put her on the bed. She wouldn't stay still so moving fast a straddled her and pined her hands over her head so she wouldn't hurt herself more. How I wish this was in a completely different context. Oh well. Bella's eyes opened and I had to supress a gasp. Her eyes were black and tears rolled down her face. Tears that had me tensing and remember I hadn't fed for a while. They were blood tears. I heard other people run into Bella's room but I didn't look at them.

"Move out of the way Ali." Charlie asked.

I nodded and jumped off. I looked at the people who had walked in Esme, Carlisle, Jacob and Edward. Edward looked confused on what he should do. He death glared me for 5 seconds and then he would look over to Bella. Wanting to run to her side by the looks.

"Oh shit shit shit! This wasn't supposed to happen! Not yet!" Charlie cried " Outside now!"

A ran to Bella's side without thinking and jumped out the window. Gently I placed Bella on the ground and I saw she was looking at me so I smiled at her.

"Alice!" I turned around and was sent across the front yard.

Edward was pissed; "Touch my Bella again. And I will kill you."

"Edward enough! Go see if you can feel anyone nearby that can see this house if there is persuade them to leave. Jacob go with him." Jacob grabbed Edward by the arm and towed them away. Carlisle can you get any strong pain killers?"

Carlisle nodded; "Of course. Esme and I will go get them now." Carlisle and Esme disappeared into the forest.

"Ali, are you ok?" Charlie asked gently.

"From Edward's punch I am. From Bella screaming I'm not"

He nodded and knelt over his daughter; "Bells after this one the others won't so much. I promise."

"This one? What's going on?"

"Bell's is shifting for the first time."

"Shifting? How and why?" I asked trying not to let the shock into my voice.

"Because of my family. We are destined to shift eventually but only if certain conditions are met." He replied looking me straight in the eye.

A silent oh came out of my mouth when Charlie knocked me to the ground and put his hands over my eyes.

"You don't want to see this Alice. Bells close your eyes."

I heard cracking and popping of bones and Bella gasp. Charlie lifted his hand and my jaw dropped. A gorgeous brown dragon stood where Bella was laying. She was taller than the two storey house.

"Holy shit. Bella's a dragon shifter!" Jacob said just arriving with Edward.

Edward looked like he might collapse which made me giggle and him glare at me once again. I heard a rumbling sound and realised it was Bella laughing which made me smile. She then moved her head to see her reflection. Her dragon jaw dropped and I could imagine her thinking oh fuck. This made me lose it. I laughed so hard that my fangs ached. I felt a little nudge and I hoped my eyes to see a massive dragon eye staring at me.

"Sorry Bell's but seeing a dragons jaw drop is quite funny." I said trying to hide my smile behind my hand.

"I'm glad you find this funny Alice." Edward pretty much spat my name; "How are we going to fix this?"

That pissed me off; "Bella doesn't need fixing you do! We don't know what's going on!"

Edward growled and leapt at me. Before I could do anything a giant paw landed on Edward, effectively trapping me. Bella growled and flames came out of her nose. Which made her shake her head. Again making me laugh, for which I had another headbutt. I slowly ran my hand down her face.

I heard Charlie laugh; " I knew it."

I turned to Charlie; "Knew what?"

"That Edward wasn't meant for Bella. Alice, you're her soulmate."


End file.
